


Enough Ain't The Test

by pearl_o



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard," Brian said slowly, "is a very complicated guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Ain't The Test

Bob found out about Gerard and Brian by accident. It was during the European tour. The van had stopped for a much needed food/coffee/cigarette/bathroom break for everyone, and Bob split off from where Ray and Frank were trying to read the labels of the packaged junk food to figure out what the French word for "vegan" was. The bathroom door was unlocked and no light was on inside, but when he opened it up and took a step inside, there was a mass clutched together tight against the sink that almost immediately divided itself into the two separate bodies of Brian and Gerard.

"Oh--" Bob said, "sorry, sorry." He closed the door quickly and walked away.

Brian came and found him a few minutes later, out back by the van where Bob was squinting into the afternoon sun while he nursed his cigarette. Brian got his own pack out of his pocket and nodded for a light, which Bob gave him; they stood quietly for a while, smoking.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Brian said after a minute.

Bob shrugged. "Not any of my business."

Brian gave him a long look. Bob met it, raising one eyebrow.

"Gerard," Brian said slowly, "is a very complicated guy." He looked away, blowing a long plume of smoke out in the opposite direction. "He needs a lot. Sometimes I'm the one who can help him."

If that was supposed to mean something, Bob had no idea what. "Like I said," Bob said, "none of my business."

Brian shook his head, and they let the subject drop.

******

So that was weird, but all things considered, it wasn't as weird as it could have been. Bob didn't see them kissing or hugging again, and together with all the other guys, everything was the same as it ever was -- which was to say, loud and messy and insane, all at once, all the time. Things were busy; they didn't have much time and they sure didn't have much money, and everyone was working their asses off, just trying to make this thing work.

It was exciting, was the thing. Bob could see why Brian had decided to give up so much for this band. He could see why _he_ couldn't help doing this tour with them for free. It was ... something special.

Most nights after the show they all went out, drinking till the early morning when they headed back to the hotel and passed out wherever they found space in the jam-packed rooms. Bob didn't go every night, though. Sometimes he just passed on it, took a raincheck, and went back to the room himself. Took a long shower and lay on his back on the overly soft hotel mattress, stretching out like he hadn't been able to do in weeks, enjoying the novelty of solitude.

One of the nights Schechter had the same idea, showing up in the room as Bob stared at the ceiling, the cigarette in his mouth burning to ash.

"Hey," Bob said.

"Hey," Brian said, blinking over at the bed like he was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah." Brian sat at the edge of the other bed and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Jesus, I'm tired."

"Take a fucking nap, dude," Bob said. He sat up and stubbed out his smoke in the ashtray on the nightstand. "The world is not resting on your shoulders, you know."

"Fuck you," Brian said, his lips curling into a smile, but he plopped down onto his back with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Bob sat back against the headboard and watched him; he was pretty sure Schechter fell asleep within just a couple minutes, because all the tension, all the responsibility seemed to seep out of him all of a sudden. It was weird, seeing him asleep, because while Bob knew Brian was a pretty small guy, it never really seemed like it, not with that air of certainty and confidence that was just part of him, all the time.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that the knocking started. Bob cursed under his breath and got up for the door.

He opened it a crack and saw Gerard Way jerking unsteadily, like he had just been resting his weight on the door and barely got his bearings back when it moved. He grinned widely when he met Bob's eyes. "It's Bob!" he cried. It sounded like he was saying it for somebody else's benefit, but there was nobody around. "Hey, Bob, hi!"

"Hi, Gerard," Bob said. Gerard's face was flushed bright pink and his eyes were shining unnaturally. There hadn't been all that much time to drink much yet, but Gerard had been pretty drunk before they played, too.

"Is Brian there?" Gerard went on his tiptoes, like he was trying to see over Bob's shoulder. He was still grinning. "I need to talk to Brian. Brian, man! Brian!"

Bob adjusted his body a little, making it just a little more of a solid barrier against the inside of the room. "I think he's actually trying to get some rest, Gerard, maybe you should--"

"Gerard?" Brian's voice came from behind him, a little confused but awake. "Is that Gerard? Let him in."

Bob stepped away from the door, and Gerard was fucking beaming as he skipped in. He sat down on the bed next to where Brian had pushed himself up.

"What happened to your key?" Brian said.

"Dunno," said Gerard.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Dunno."

"I thought you guys were sticking together tonight." Brian was frowning. Bob felt weirdly like he didn't know what to do with himself. He leaned against the wall, a little awkwardly.

"I think he found a girl." Gerard shrugged. "Whatever, Mikey's fine. He can take care of himself. I wanted to hang out with _you_ but you disappeared. I had to come find you." He raised his hand, curving it to gently cup Brian's chin.

Brian sighed. Not impatient, not sad, but something. Bob didn't know what. "You found me."

Bob wasn't expecting Gerard to lean in then, but he did; Bob jerked his head away, staring at the opposite wall, feeling his cheeks get hot. The wet noise of their kiss lasted longer than he was expecting, long enough to make him feel completely out of place.

"I'll just--" he said, sparing a glance over toward them. "I guess I'll head out." His jacket was still lying across the other bed; he lunged in to grab it, but before he could make his escape there was a hand tight on his wrist.

Gerard gazed up at him, eyes wide and mouth half open. His lips were red and still wet.

"Let him go, Gerard," Brian said softly, but Bob couldn't stop staring at Gerard long enough to see his expression. "Bob, you were here first, you don't have to go anywhere."

"I think Bob should stay, too," Gerard said. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"_Gerard_," Brian said, and Gerard turned his head quickly toward him. They stared at each other, not talking but communicating somehow, Bob was pretty sure.

"It's okay," Bob said uncomfortably, "I mean, I don't--" He wasn't sure how to finish his thought. He wasn't sure what his thought was.

"Please?" Gerard whispered, still looking at Brian.

Brian sighed again and looked away.

"Can I kiss you?" Gerard said. His voice sounded exactly the same way it did every other day, every single conversation Bob had ever had with him, music and comic books and diet soda and jet lag and any other topic in the world.

Bob looked to Brian for ... guidance, he guessed. Brian nodded once. "Yeah," Bob said. "Okay."

Gerard tugged on his wrist, hard, and Bob took the cue, letting himself be pulled down next to him. Gerard kissed him softly, tracing his lips with his tongue. He was still clutching Bob's wrists when he moved back.

"You're really warm," he said, sounding almost dreamy.

"Thanks," Bob said, and Brian choked out a laugh. Gerard glanced at him and then apparently decided to ignore him, turning back to Bob.

"So, like, usually," Gerard said, "I just .... you know. With him. But if you're here I guess ... I could, um, both of you? Or you guys could. But I don't know, I really just need ... you know."

Bob blinked. "Was there a verb in that sentence?"

"Just take off your pants, Bryar," Brian said. He was already standing up, shoving down his own jeans and kicking them out against the floor. Bob stood up to do the same, a little more slowly, as Brian sat down again on the edge of the bed. He stopped undressing altogether as Gerard knelt down on the floor, freezing as he watched Gerard edge between Brian's legs.

Gerard stretched his neck up at the same time Brian leaned down. They kissed for a while, Brian's fingers tangling into Gerard's knotty mass of hair. Gerard was the one who pulled away, smiling up at Brian again before he turned his attention to his crotch.

Bob watched with an increasing sense of surreality as Gerard pulled Brian's dick out of his underwear. Brian was mostly hard, getting harder as Gerard wrapped his fist arond him and started stroking, a slow steady rhythm. Gerard rested his head on Brian's thigh, licking his lips, watching his own hand from just a few inches away.

Bob felt a little dizzy. He pushed off the rest of his pants and sat down hard. Brian reached over and placed his hand against Bob's hard-on.

Bob had never actually seen another person get a blowjob before, not outside of porn. It was weird watching it from this angle, weird and different, close but not part of it. First Gerard just nuzzled, his cheek and chin and nose and forehead all rubbing against Brian as he moved. Then he licked, gently, carefully just along the head, and Bob could see the faint satisfaction in his face when Brian groaned and jerked his hips.

Gerard took him in, then, down to where his mouth met his fist. His other hand was on Brian's balls, just sort of holding and fondling them. Gerard's eyes were closed -- and when Bob made himself look away from the obscene stretch of Gerard's mouth on Brian's skin, Brian's eyes were too.

Bob pushed Brian's hand away, just long to enough to shove down the front of his own shorts and let out his cock. Brian made another low noise and then his hand was back, gripping Bob's dick firmly and jerking him off, much faster than the rhythm of Gerard's blowjob. Brian's hand was dry which was a little uncomfortable but mostly it was just hot. Bob wanted to just watch the movement of his hand, but he had seen a hand on his dick before; it was the blowjob that was new, so he couldn't help focusing most of his attention on that.

Bob didn't know what to do with his hands; they were just sitting there by his side, awkward and unused, while both the other guys were busy. He reached out slowly and rested his palm against the back of Gerard's head. Gerard arched back into it with a muffled moan and Brian laughed, a little roughly. "Yeah, Bob, just ... touch him. He needs it. Pull his hair if you want."

Bob didn't want, not exactly, but he wrapped a lock around his fingers and tugged just a little bit. Gerard's hair was a little greasy but mostly just thick and soft.

None of them talked after that, just heavy breathing and soft grunts and the slick sound of skin. Brian came first, with a long low sigh. Gerard pulled off slowly, and it was the sight of his tongue, coming out to circle his lips, a spot of jizz still in the corner of his smile, that set off Bob.

Bob was still coming down from it when Gerard stood up. "Fuck," Gerard whispered, more to himsefl than anybody else, "fuck, _fuck_."

"It's okay," Brian said, and his cock was still hanging out but his voice was calm and full of authority, the same voice he used on the guys every day. "Come here, Gerard, come here."

Gerard shivered a little, but he came down to the bed. Bob stood up quickly, getting out of the way as they arranged themselves, settling down to lie pressed together, Gerard's back against Brian's chest while Brian held him tight.

"I need to get off," Gerard said, sounding almost like he was in pain.

"I know," Brian said, kissing the exposed side of Gerard's neck. "I know, I got you, I'll take care of everything, it's okay." He stuck his hand down the front of Gerard's pants, and Gerard let out a whine, high in his throat.

Bob looked away. His pants were on the floor where he left them. He struggled into them, ignoring the soft shushing noises and the keening moans from the bed as he did up his fly.

Gerard let out a loud sob and the noises went still. Bob went into the bathroom and took a leak and washed his hands and his face really slowly. When he came back into the room, Gerard was under the covers, rolled onto his back, eyes closed. Brian was sitting next to him, legs folded up beneath him. His expression was unreadable.

"So I'm gonna go out after all," Bob said. "Catch up with the rest of the guys."

Brian nodded. From this angle his eyes were hooded.

Bob turned to go, but Brian spoke up again when his hand was on the doorknob.

"Look, Bob--" Brian said. He stopped there.

"It's okay," Bob said, and he turned his head so Brian could see he was serious. "It was just ... kind of intense."

"Intense." Brian repeated the word after him. He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "That's Gerard for you, I guess."

"Yeah. So I'll just ... I'll see you later, okay?" Bob waited for Brian's slow nod before he moved again, opening the door and letting himself out into the hallway. It was easier to breathe out there, air not so thick and heated, and Bob let himself stop and just take a few slow deep breaths in and out before he straightened back up and tried to remember which direction the bar was.


End file.
